Marvel Nemesis: Darkness on NYC
Playable Characters: *Spiderman *The Hulk *Captain America *Thor *Wolverine *Iron Man *Dr. Doom *Loki *Magneto *Red Skull *Venom *Deadpool Plot The Kingpin is the new president of the United States of America, and ordered his guard to kill the Avengers, the X-Men, The Fantastic 4 and any remaining team or single heroes on Earth. Spiderman scapes but his found by H.Y.D.R.A Soldiers, and his captured, Wolverine scapes aswell during the attack on the X-Mansion, meanwhile on Starktower; only Hulk, Thor, Captain America and Iron Man survived 2 weeks after that, Spiderman now on prision, scapes and finds Deadpool try to scape from the HYDRA Soldiers, Spiderman helps him, and formed an alliance to try to defeat Kingpin, meanwhile Wolverine is attacked by a wave of HYDRA Soldiers, but Wolverine defeats them, Kingpin´s base are in SHIELD Hellicarrier UNN Alpha, and locates Wolverine in Latveria. Dr. Doom finds Wolverine and makes a deal with him, Kingpin orders HYDRA Soliders, Red Skull and Baron Zemo to Latveria to find Wolverine, Spiderman and Deadpool infiltrates on the jet, now on Latveria, the HYDRA forces locates Wolverine on Doom´s Castle, Doom and Wolverine defeats the HYDRA Soldiers, Zemo and Red Skull, Skull tells Wolverine and Doom that he joins there alliance. Spiderman and Deadpool scapes from the jet and goes to Castle Doom, Deadpool and Spiderman enters the castle and finds some Doombots, the Doombots are destroid, Spiderman and Deadpool enters the Throne Room, and alligned herself with Doom Now on NYC, Venom are fighting with some HYDRA Soldiers at the Baxter Building, and goes to Dr. Connor´s Lab to find a poison to make him more powerful, but he finds a poison with a virus to make all the humans to a lizards, Venom drinks the poison and the efects will show in 5 hours. On The Raft; Thor, Iron Man, Hulk and Captain America tries to scape, but the HYDRA Soldiers defeats them, Magneto with his magnetism powers open his jail and defeats the HYDRA Soldiers. Thor, Cap, IronMan, Hulk and Magneto scapes and now goes to Stark Tower to find the computer with the information with Kingpin´s plans on Latveria, Genosha and NYC. Venom goes to Stark Tower to find a cure, Captain America finds Venom on the Main Lab, Venom defeats her and now Captain America is infected with the virus. Dr. Doom, Wolverine, Red Skull, Spiderman and Deadpool travel to NYC, Venom tells Cap of the infection, and now he has destroied, Venom scapes to Empire State University, to find the cure, Thor finds Cap defeated and Cap tells Thor of the virus. The HYDRA Soldiers arrive to Stark Tower to defeat Magneto, IronMan and Hulk but are intercepted by Loki, Kingpin knows about Loki and send Madame Hydra to kill her. Meanwhile Venom on Empire State University defeats the HYDRA Soldiers and finds The Fantastic Four on a capsules to clone things, Venom tries to clone herself but transfers himself to SHIELD Helicarrier and is defeated by Ultron, Venom now is prisioner on the Helicarrier